Big World! Big Adventures!
Tracy Blagdon |composer=Chris Renshaw |narrator= |distributor= * Mattel Creations * Universal * ABC for Kids * Deltamac |runtime=80 minutes |released= 20th July 2018 2nd August 2018 5th September 2018 7th September 2018 12th October 2018 18th October 2018 12th November 2018 17th November 2018 1st December 2018 24th December 2018 1st January 2019 5th April 2019 3rd October 2019 |previous=Journey Beyond Sodor |next= TBA }}Big World! Big Adventures! is the 2018 Thomas & Friends film. Plot A racing rally car called Ace inspires Thomas the Tank Engine to become the first engine to travel the world, so Thomas sets off on an adventure which takes him to five continents, across deserts, through jungles and over dangerous mountains. On his journey Thomas meets Nia, an engine who teaches him that everyone needs a little help from their friends. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Rosie * Timothy * Sam * Carlos * Yong Bao * Diesel * Daisy * Sidney * Paxton * Philip * Marion * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Captain * Cranky * Big Mickey * Carly * Sir Topham Hatt * The Thin Clergyman * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Percival * Knapford Stationmaster * Stanley * Charlie * Connor * Porter * Vinnie * Rajiv * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Norman * Stafford * Winston * Henrietta * The Mayor of Sodor * Sodor Brass Band * Sir Robert Norramby * Captain Joe * Fergus Duncan * The Fat Clergyman * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * The Blond-haired Boy * Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Grumpy Passenger * Albert's Wife * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * The Great Railway Show Flagman * Sailor John * Victor * Ferdinand * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster Characters Introduced * Nia * Kwaku * Natalie * The American Diesels (one speaks; one cameos) * The Chinese Diesel * Ace * Angelique * Tony * Two Other Rally Cars * One Brazilian Diesel Shunter * The Brazilian Tank Engine * The American Crane * The Rio Crane * Cowboys and Cowgirls * Beau * Emerson * Kobe * Shankar * Charubala * The Tan Tender Engine * The Grey Tender Engine * The White Tank Engine * The Dark Red Tank Engine * The Orange Tender Engine * Another Brazilian Diesel Shunter * The Chinese Breakdown Cranes Locations * Island of Sodor ** Knapford ** Knapford Station Yard ** Knapford Yards ** Vicarstown ** Vicarstown Bridge ** Ffarquhar Branch Line ** Road and Rail Runby and Road Bridge ** Ffarquhar ** Anopha Quarry ** Maron ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** Arlesburgh ** Arlesburgh Harbour ** Crosby Tunnel ** Sodor China Clay Company ** Gordon's Hill ** Brendam Docks ** Sodor Shipping Company ** Tidmouth Sheds ** The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House ** Sodor Steamworks ** The Lead Mines * The Mainland ** London ** Barrow-in-Furness ** The Steelworks * Africa ** Dakar Docks ** Sahara Desert ** Kenya ** Dar es Salaam Docks ** Nia's Shed * Brazil ** Rio de Janeiro Docks * United States ** Morenci Loop ** San Francisco Docks ** Bonneville Salt Flats ** Sailor's Cafe * China ** Zhangye Danxia ** Himalayas * India * Italy * Russia * France * Easter Island * New York City * Egypt * Australia * Paris * Antarctica * Misty Island * Venice * Tokyo Voice Cast UK AUS and NZ * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Harold, Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt and Mr. Percival * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Donald, Sam, Big Mickey, the Thin Clergyman and the Senegal Race Announcer * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Marion, Natalie, the American Diesel, the Rio Crane and Annie and Clarabel * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Cranky, Tony and the American Crane * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and the Moai Head * Kerry Shale as Beau and Diesel * Steven Kynman as Duck and Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Lucy Montgomery as Carly and the Cowgirls * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Gabriel Porras as Carlos, Emerson, the Coffee Trucks and Various South American Voices * Su-Lin Looi as the Chinese Diesel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia (Patricia Kihoro as Nia's singing voice) * Rufus Jones as the Flying Scotsman * Rachael Miller as Angelique * Abubakar Salim as Kwaku, the African Troublesome Trucks, Kobe and Various African Voices * Richie Campbell as the African Troublesome Trucks and Various African Voices * Akiya Henry as the African Troublesome Trucks and Various African Voices * Chipo Chung as the African Troublesome Trucks and Various African Voices * Dona Adwera as Various African Voices * Peter Andre as Ace * David Menkin as Racing Car 3 * Christopher Ragland as Racing Car 4 and the Cowboys * Joe Mills as Douglas and Oliver (uncredited) * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy (uncredited) US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Beau, Diesel, Harold and Mr. Percival * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Sam, Big Mickey, the Thin Clergyman and the Senegal Race Announcer * Christopher Ragland as Percy, Racing Car 4 and the Cowboys * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and Philip * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Tony and the American Crane * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and the Moai Head * Teresa Gallagher as Marion, Natalie, the American Diesel, the Rio Crane and Annie and Clarabel * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Rufus Jones as the Flying Scotsman * Steven Kynman as Duck and Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Lucy Montgomery as Carly and the Cowgirls * Keith Wickham as Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Gabriel Porras as Carlos, Emerson, the Coffee Trucks and various South American voices * Su-Lin Looi as the Chinese Diesel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia (Patricia Kihoro as Nia's singing voice) * Rachael Miller as Angelique * Abubakar Salim as Kwaku, the African Troublesome Trucks, Kobe and various African voices * Richie Campbell as the African Troublesome Trucks and various African voices * Akiya Henry as the African Troublesome Trucks and various African voices * Chipo Chung as the African Troublesome Trucks and various African voices * Dona Adwera as various African voices * Peter Andre as Ace * David Menkin as Racing Car 3 * Joe Mills as Douglas and Oliver (uncredited) * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy (uncredited) Songs * Where in the World is Thomas? * Wake Up * Enda Ulale * We're Friends * Free and Easy * Sometimes You Make a Friend * We're Friends (Reprise) Bonus Features UK/AUS/NZ * Music Videos * Meet the Characters! - Nia, Beau, Ace and Yong Bao Trivia * This film ties in with the twenty-second series. * This special takes place between Journey Beyond Sodor and the twenty-second series. * This is the longest special to date at a total runtime of eighty minutes. * The spine on the DVD release of this special reuses an image of Thomas from the previous special, Journey Beyond Sodor. * Yvonne Grundy, Patricia Kihoro, Peter Andre, Dan Li, Gabriel Porras, Su-Lin Looi, Rachael Miller, Abubakar Salim, Richie Campbell, Akiya Henry, Chipo Chung and Dona Adwera join the voice cast. * This special is the first of several things: ** The first special fully animated by Jam Filled Toronto. ** The first Thomas & Friends production not to have Mark Moraghan involved since he was cast as the narrator in 2013, as well as the first special to not use narration. ** The first special in which Rasmus Hardiker and Matt Wilkinson voice Bill and Ben since Jonathan Broadbent's departure from the series sometime in 2017 or 2018. ** The first special in which Samson, Bert, Rex and Mike do not appear since their introductions in Series 18 and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** The first special in which the Sodor Steamworks does not appear since its introduction in Hero of the Rails. However it was present in the background of a portrait of Victor from the thirteenth series episode, Percy's Parcel inside Sir Topham Hatt's office. ** The first special where Connor appears, but without Caitlin. ** Yong Bao, Big Mickey and The Thin Clergyman's first speaking roles in a special. It also marks Yong Bao's first speaking role in the main franchise and Big Mickey's first speaking role since his first in Thomas & Friends, New Crane on the Dock from the twenty-first series. ** The first special to currently not to receive a home video (DVD) release in North America. * This special was also the first time for many crew members: ** Tigh Walker's first production as art director. ** Shannon Nettleton's first and only production as executive in charge of production. ** The first and only special to have Micaela Winter as producer. ** Sarah Serata's first and only production as production supervisor. ** Meagan Borosch's first production as assistant production manager. ** Mike Kirkwood's first production as assistant editor. ** Alexandra Morgan's first production as on-line editor. ** Holly Churches' first production as post-production co-ordinator. ** Flynn Jarvis' first production as production intern. ** The Royal African Society's first production as cultural consultant. * This is the only special to have Micaela Winter as producer, as well as the last special written by Andrew Brenner, prior to them both leaving Mattel in 2018. * A CGI recreation of a scene of the second series episode Thomas Comes to Breakfast is used during the song, "Where in the World is Thomas?" as references to said episode, the first series episode, Down the Mine, the second series episode, Percy Takes the Plunge, the fourth series episode, Thomas and the Special Letter, the seventh series episode Percy Gets it Right, the seventeenth series episode, Thomas' Shortcut, the nineteenth series episode, Who's Geoffrey? and the specials, Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, Blue Mountain Mystery and Journey Beyond Sodor are made. * A reference to the special The Great Race is made. * A reused voice clip of Rob Rackstraw from the Meet the Contenders videos is used for the Senegal Race Announcer. * Pictures of Victor from the thirteenth series episode, Percy's Parcel and of Thomas from the same series's episode, Creaky Cranky appear inside Sir Topham Hatt's Office. * Pictures of Arlesburgh from the third series and of Donald and Douglas with the pirate ship from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, along with an edited picture of Skiff and Sailor John from the latter, with John made to look like another sailor and Skiff being recoloured red with his face removed, appear inside the Sailor's Cafe at San Francisco. * Reskins/colours of Edward, Henry, Oliver, Ryan, Raul, Dart, Ivan, The Mainland Diesels, Frankie, Bert, Judy/Jerome, Beresford, Carly and Big Mickey appear. * Bertie is heard singing Somebody Has to be the Favourite before Ace races past him. * This is the final special to air at least sixty minutes, as future specials will have a runtime of twenty-two minutes, similar to Diesel's Ghostly Christmas. * The scrap engine that Beau was talking about was a reskin of Bert's model. * This special aired on Nickelodeon USA on 7th September 2018 and aired on Treehouse TV on 13th October 2018. * The special aired on ABC Kids in Australia on Christmas Eve, 2018. * The special aired on Milkshake! in the UK on New Years Day, 2019. * Ace breaks the fourth wall at the beginning of the film by winking at the camera and saying "G'day!" to the audience. * Sailor John's model is reused for one of the patrons in the Sailor's Cafe at San Francisco. * The special is nominated for the 2019 Kidscreen Awards for the Best One-Off, Special or TV Movie. * This special aired in a private cinama on the NSW/VIC border of Australia. Goofs * Some actors and actresses are not credited for voicing their characters: ** Joe Mills and Tracy-Ann Oberman in both dubs for voicing Douglas, Oliver and Daisy. * When Ace jumps over the fence near Flying Scotsman, his front bumper clips through the rails as he lands. When he lands, his wheels stop moving. * When Thomas rerails the tankers, his side rod does not move, resulting in both it and his wheels being out of place. * A workman uncouples Thomas from the tankers when they are rerailed, but in the next scene, he is still coupled to them. * When at Knapford Station, the fish trucks are shown to have no faces, but at Vicarstown Station they have gained faces. * "Where in the World is Thomas?" has a few animation errors: ** When Percy enters the yard at the beginning of the song, a loading bay can be seen beside him but in the next shot, it is gone. ** In the overhead shot of Knapford Yards, Norman, Stanley and Stafford's eyes are not animated and appear closed. ** Ben's body has been raised noticeably higher compared to his chassis. * After Nia says "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Thomas' train disappears before the scene changes. Thomas' very long train in this same scene has a brake van at the end of the train, but for the rest of the time it is on screen, it is absent. * Kobe tells Sir Topham Hatt that he loaded Thomas onto the ship to Brazil, when earlier in the special, the faceless grey crane near him was shown to actually be the one loading the engines. * Ace clips through a bush when he is racing in the Amazon. * When Yong Bao saves Thomas and Nia, the chain between the latter two clips through his snowplough. * In the UK dub at the end of the special, Rob Rackstraw gives James an American accent when he says, "Welcome to Sodor!" In Other Languages Merchandise Wood * Nia * Beau * Ace Adventures * Thomas and Ace the Racer * Nia TrackMaster * Thomas and Ace the Racer * Nia and the Elephant * Yong Bao the Hero * Boat and Sea Set * Turbo Jungle Set * Around the World 3-Pack Trailers File:Big World! Big Adventures! - UK Trailer|UK Trailer File:Big World! Big Adventures! - US Trailer|US Trailer de:Große Welt! Große Abenteuer! es:Un Gran Mundo de Aventuras ja:Go!Go!地球まるごとアドベンチャー pl:Wielki Świat! Wielkie Przygody! ru:Кругосветное путешествие! Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases Category:Specials Category:Digital Video